Growing Up SOLDIER
by SelenaLunaBlack
Summary: What happens after Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis take in a young girl. Growing up in SOLDIER can be tough. Especially when these three are your family. Content warnings: Spanking, sex, possible violence you know the usual
1. Chapter 1 Official

**AN: Sorry to confuse anyone this is my 3rd time editing this first chap, I just want this story to be perfect and I wasn't happy with it yet. Please Review and I promise the next time I update this the chapter will be new.**

I laughed as I sat up against the wall in Cloud's bunk, "You're so funny. I miss talking to you like this."

A shy and saddened smile spread across Cloud's face as he responded, "Y-yeah. The General has you under pretty serious lock down then huh?" He nervously played with a blonde spike at the back of his head.

I smiled mischievously, "Yeah, but you know, being the General makes you a pretty busy guy. Don't worry he won't be back 'til late and Zack totally has me covered."

A silky voice crept into the room through the open doorway, "I wouldn't count on that." We jumped up quickly and Cloud stood rigid at attention. Sephiroth held a guilty looking Zack by the back of his collar. Shooting a glare at Zack, I crossed my arms. He shrugged and gave me an apologetic look. Well it was fun while it lasted; I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

Sephiroth released Zack planting him firmly on the floor. When Zack didn't move Sephiroth gave him a push. After looking back for confirmation, he quickly took his spot beside Cloud, and also became rigid. Sephiroth pushed the door next and all three of us cringed at the sound of the latch snapping shut. That sound symbolized our doomed fate loud and clear. There were no further witnesses or chances for escape at this point.

"S-Seph I can explain," I tried.

"I am on duty now and being so means that I am General to all," Sephiroth answered smoothly.

"But Sephy I-ah!" I fell back onto the bed abruptly. I scrambled to stand but it was pointless as he pushed me down again, "Little girl if you were anyone else..."

I cringed and shuddered involuntarily at his words. The room suddenly seemed colder, and I wanted nothing more than to hide under Cloud's comforter. Apparently that was too much to ask. Sephiroth grabbed my chin and yanked it up forcing me to a standing position directly in front of him. His tall muscular form towered over me. If he were in any other mood I would have enjoyed this closeness. But his touch shot chills through me instead of sparks.

"G-general I..." I began.

"There's no need. Zack here already explained. So you felt like skipping training? You figured if you got him to sign your name no one would notice. The only flaw here is that you are under the care of three very well-known SOLDIER members, and there is the little fact that you are the only girl here so that also made it pretty obvious, and four times... four training sessions in a row... tsk tsk," He shook his head at me, "So there were many flaws."

I shuddered and tried to think of something to say. There really was nothing I could offer that would benefit my case in any way.

Shrugging I pulled myself away from his grasp, "Well I wouldn't say four; maybe twice or so."

His face grew even sterner, and in one swift motion he had both my wrists pinned up against the board separating the two bunks, "Don't. Lie. To me." His hot breath touched my face and my body reacted instantly, my back arching and my face turning to the side as my eyes shut closed. His nose brushed against my ear softly and the painful longing I know all too well had returned. I bit back a moan. He couldn't have done that on purpose, he wouldn't.

"Get in line soldier," he said his lips almost touching my ear. I shivered once more, "Y-yes Sir."

I blushed deeply when I took my place and suddenly was reminded of the other two men in the room. Judging by their still rigid forms, I figured they hadn't seen anything. My relationship with Sephiroth is touchy to say the least. I had grown close to him over the years but not in the same way as I had with Angeal and Genesis. If I had to put it into terms I would consider Angeal my father, Genesis more of an older brother, and Zack and Cloud, but Sephiroth... My Sephiroth...

The first face I remember…The one who named me… I still remember him calling out to me on that rainy night… Amaya… Amaya…

"Amaya if you're too distracted you and I can take this elsewhere," He spoke breaking me out of my thoughts.

"N-no Sir. 'M okay here," I mumbled. He sighed, closing his eyes, and pinching the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath before speaking, and I could tell he was trying his best to keep calm, "Cloud I want 100 squats now, begin."

"Yes Sir," Cloud answered. I felt his shoulder brush mine as he stepped out of line and began.

Sephiroth brought his arms inward and we obeyed, shuffling so that the space left between us was closed. He began pacing back and forth.

"You're friend here was just a knowing accomplice, the two of you brought him into this mess. You two however..." He trailed off. He took long strides back and forth and I waited anxiously, listening to the sound of his boots clapping against the floor.

"Well, I already dealt with you Zack," He said nonchalantly. I glanced at Zack but he didn't move or answer my questions. That meant it had to be bad.

"You however," He said stopping in front of me. Oh this definitely cannot be good.

"Four training sessions, four, and you lied and hid this from me. Well you tried. I actually knew by the first session. I did my best in encouraging you to come clean yourself," He said pointedly.

I thought back and remembered how often he was asking me how training had been, I had lied to him... so many times, "I'm sorry Sir, Truly."

"Despite that, your friend here was easier to drain the information from... with a little force anyways. I can assure you that he won't be helping you any time soon... or sitting comfortably," He added more quietly. I blushed and glanced at Zack quickly, his ears were red as he turned his head slightly away from my curious eyes. Zack...

"A fate you will soon face, but first I would like to know why," He said.

I swallowed hard, "I don't know Sir."

He shook his head, "That won't do. Try again."

I sighed, "I'm sorry Sir. It's just, well, you had me doing nothing but training and working, and then you grounded me to the room. I was bored Sir, I just wanted time with my friends. I am really sorry, honestly.'

"If you would have showed up to training your friends would be there, would they not?" He asked.

"Y-yeah Zack, but not Cloud," I tried.

"If you wanted to practice in the training area with them, do you think I would have said no?" He asked.

I rubbed my arm, "W-well I didn't think about that."

"Stop fidgeting. Hands at your side. Stand at attention soldier," He ordered.

I nodded quickly and obeyed, "Sorry Sir."

"Why did I ground you Amaya?" He asked.

I blushed, "Because my marks were low Sir, and I hadn't leveled up in weeks," I explained knowing full well that he knew. But Zack…

"Zack?" Sephiroth asked.

"Sir, yes Sir?" He asked.

"If Amaya here had told you that, would you have helped her?" He asked.

"No Sir," Zack answered honestly, "I would have helped her train though Sir." I hung my head guiltily knowing I owed him a huge apology.

"What about you Strife?" Sephiroth asked.

Cloud stopped, lowered his head nervously, and played with his hair once more, "I um... I kind of knew that part... I'm sorry Sir."

"Twenty more," Sephiroth ordered, "Continue."

"Yes Sir," Cloud answered.

"Well then four training sessions... I think an all nighter with Angeal and Genesis should make up for the lost time don't you?" He asked.

My shoulders slumped and I sighed, "Yes Sir."

"But first let's take care of this attitude of yours. I am very disappointed in you to say the least Amaya. Skipping out on work, lying, and this disrespect, this isn't like you and I am not pleased at all. Let's go we're done here," He said. I followed him out.

Zack sighed and turned to Cloud who was still doing squats, "They're gone man."

"I know," Cloud answered in between squats, "But I- Don't wan't- To take- any chances- ten more."

"Smart move man," Zack answered rubbing the back of his pants.

Zack shook his head, "That girl is going to hear it from me, and you knew?"

Cloud finished his squats and looked at Zack apologetically.

"Ten more," Zack ordered. Cloud gave Zack a pleading look and Zack crossed his arms. Seeing that Zack was not going to budge, he reluctantly continued with the squats. He sighed and realized he had to stop giving into that girl. Sure you can hide out in my room while you are supposed to be training, what could possibly go wrong? He shook his head.

AN: Okay, please review and brand new chap coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

I followed behind him slowly, trying my best to stay at a safe range; not too distant, yet out of arm's length. I did not know which punishment to dread more. I was tired already, and all night with both Genesis and Angeal; that seemed like torture. Two on one is totally unfair. Hell I wouldn't stand a chance against either of them single-handedly.

He led me down the long hallway and into the elevator. My plan was foiled. With nowhere else to go, I hurried inside and pushed myself as far into the corner as possible. I imagined him turning around to see an empty elevator. I did wish Sephiroth would be with us tonight too, but he made it clear earlier that it would just be Ange and Gen. He is always so hard on me but what can I say, when it comes to Sephiroth I'm a glutton for punishment. Not in this way though, and I was getting agitated just thinking about training tonight. I crossed my arms and groaned. Sephiroth turned to me like I had gone mad. I quickly uncrossed my arms and turned my attention to the shiny elevator floor.

Sephiroth shook his head and sighed, "What is it now Amaya?" I turned further away and hugged myself for comfort. He grabbed my arm and spun me back towards him making me gasp. I stumbled and landed right in his arms.

He gripped my chin and looked into my eyes, "I know your moods, all of them. So do not think you can slip anything past me. Now, what is it?" His voice that once seemed stern had turned soft.

I blinked my eyes to keep back the tears, "I miss you."

His normally serious expression flashed with shock for just a brief second. His eyes darted towards the camera, telling me that we shouldn't be doing this here, and he quickly released me as the elevator doors opened.

"You never train with me anymore it's not fair," I whined.

"What's the point if you won't even improve; I don't take pleasure in an easy victory," He said. That hurt. I followed him into his office, trying to think clearly through all the emotions welling up inside me. Hurt, anger, disappointment, desire… No! He locked the door behind us and stripped his coat and weapon away.

I shook my head and glared at his back fiercely, "Maybe I would if you would take the time to train me properly!" He rounded on me and grabbed my wrists, pinning them above my head with one hand. With the other he grabbed my chin as I tried to shrink away.

"How dare you blame this on me?" He growled; his eyes narrowed into slits.

My angry eyes filled with regret, "I'm sorry."

"No, you know what you're right," He spoke dangerously low.

"I- I am?" I asked in shock as my eyes flew to his. There was an evil glint in them that warned me to tread cautiously.

"Yes, how about we continue your training now, properly. Shall we?" He answered, pulling me to the desk before I had a chance to respond. He sat in his chair and smirked at the look of horror that I knew was evident on my face, "Let's take care of all this neglect I have shown you my pet." I couldn't help the mixture of fear and lust that followed as he swung me over his knee.

The first series of slaps began without warning as his glove-covered hand collided with my sweatpants. The thin silky fabric offered no protection from the onslaught and I whimpered with each smack.

"Ow, Sir please! Let me go! Ouch it hurts!" I whined.

"As it should," He answered tugging down my pants next.

"Oh no," I gasped when the first smack landed and tried to struggle off. He held me back effortlessly without even a pause in his pace.

"Sir, please?" I asked.

"I don't think we are finished here just yet. I only want to make sure you are trained properly," He answered.

"Ow! Okay Okay! I am! I promise! Just let me up, please?" I asked, regretting that I ever dared to speak those words.

He paused and rubbed roughly as he spoke; "Now when you are training tonight, you will feel this with every move you make, and it will remind you of me." I was breathing heavily. He swatted me again and I moaned.

"Answer me when I speak to you," He ordered.

"Y-yes Sir, I'll remember. I promise," I answered. I whimpered as he swatted me again.

"And you will behave and do your best all night, even without me there?" He asked landing three more swats.

"Ow! Yes, yes! I promise," I whined. He released me and lifted me up. I quickly fixed my pants and looked to him for further instruction.

"And you will show up early for practice tomorrow?" He asked.

"Well yeah I'll already be there," I countered.

"Seems as though we have stopped too soon," He said grabbing my wrist.

"No wait!" I tried to pull away but he overpowered me once again as he effortlessly pulled me back down. The smacks continued much harder and faster paced than before.

"Ow ow ow! Okay Okay! Sir please!" I tried, but as always it was no use. I should know by now just to shut up and think before I speak… should. When he finally let me up I decided to try my best to stay that way. I had pissed him off a lot more than I had judged. I never would have thought he would pull me back over his knee so soon after. Although I guess I never gave him a reason to before. There was a knock at the door and I quickly straightened my clothing and wiped my eyes.

I swear I saw Sephiroth smirk before responding, "Come in." My eyes widened and I quickly lowered them to my hands as I fidgeted nervously.

"Ah, Angeal, Genesis," Sephiroth greeted, "Nice to see you." I cringed and looked to them out of the corner of my eye.

"My sweet darling sister, what a pleasure to see you again," Genesis greeted. I whimpered.

"Why such a long face, are you not rejoicing in our reunion as I am?" Genesis asked.

"No. I mean I'm sorry brother. It is great to finally see you again. Your last mission was too long for my liking," I replied.

"Sephiroth," Angeal greeted, "Amaya."

When I heard the tone he used when greeting me I shrunk further away and apologized repeatedly, "I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Angeal."

"I'm sure you are, I have missed you in class," Angeal said.

"Class?" I asked confused, "I mean… I just thought you were still out on your mission Sir?"

"I got back a couple of days ago. Unfortunately you weren't there to greet me when I returned," He answered stiffly.

"I'm so sorry Angeal. If I would have known," I tried urgently.

"You wouldn't have been so stupid as to try skipping out?" Angeal asked. I nodded.

"I don't think she's had enough Sephiroth," Angeal stated, knowing all too well, what had gone on before their arrival.

"If you say so," Sephiroth agreed, crooking his finger at me.

I threw my hands up pleadingly, "No No wait! I've had enough. I promise! I won't do it again, and I'll do better than I have ever done during training and practice, honestly."

Sephiroth looked to Angeal as if to say "It's up to you." Angeal nodded and returned his gaze to me, "Well come on then. I will hold you to it."

"N-now?" I asked confused. Genesis chuckled.

"Yes now. I said all night did I not?" Sephiroth asked.

"Bu- uh… Yes Sir," I answered quickly after seeing the glares that both Angeal and Sephiroth shot at me. I quickly hurried behind him, "Bye Sephiroth." I couldn't help the pouting that followed. Now I would not see him until at least the next night. This sucked. He has always been busy, but nowadays as he reached the status of general… I sighed.

"Straighten up, you have to prove yourself to me," Angeal said.

I flinched, "I really am sorry Angeal. If I'd known you were back I would have come! You could have told me you know… that was a really mean trick you and Sephiroth played."

"Whether I am there or not is not an indication of whether you should be working. As a member of SOLDIER it is your duty to…" He began.

"I know, I know, I should train a lot harder for SOLDIER and for my own honor and yours as well. I understand Sir and I really am sorry," I apologized again. It was always easier for me to speak to Angeal; he was a lot more lenient than Sephiroth.

"Then why did you do it?" He asked, not looking at me as we rounded the corner to the training hall.

"I don't know, I was bored… training isn't as fun as it is with all of you. It just gets redundant sometimes, especially when I haven't been on a mission in a long time. Everything just becomes a routine you know, and I just wanted a break from all of that," I explained, "But I know that was the wrong way of going about it and…"

"You're sorry right?" He asked. I blushed and nodded.

"Our well-guarded jailbird, eager to spread her wings and soar into action, no matter the consequences," Genesis said in his usual dramatic tone.

"Maybe if you would train more often I might be able to squeeze you into a few more missions," Angeal said, "if you improve a lot that is."

I immediately perked up at the invitation, "Really? That would be great! Oh please oh please oh please!"

"I said after you have improved, right now you would just be a burden to us all," Angeal explained.

"Ouch harsh," I answered, "I'm on it. I will prove my worth to you Sir. I promise."

He smirked and looked down at me out of the corner of his eye, "That's my girl." I beamed with pride.

"Can our sheltered bird live up to her promises as our legacy, or will she suffer a tragically cruel fate," Genesis spoke.

"Would you knock it off with the dramatics already?" Angeal asked.

"What?" Genesis asked. He wouldn't be him without it, but it was rather daunting.

My face twisted into a scared frown, "He is right though." They both turned to me confused.

Angeal spoke first, "We would never let anything happen to you."

"No, I know that you would try your best to protect me. But that's why I must grow stronger. Anything could happen to any of us, and if I were to lose any of you… I just don't know if I could bear it," I explained.

"What a noble promise, but a heavy burden to keep," Genesis spoke.

AN: Please review guys! Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review if you want this story to continue. I hope you guys like it!**

After a very hard training session with Angeal and Genesis I was ready to curl into a ball and sleep forever.

"Enough, let's go," Angeal announced. I was panting and leaning on my sword for balance.

"W-wait up!" I called.

Angeal glared at me, and I hurried to catch up to him, "You disappoint me." My heart fell at his words and I couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes. I had tried my hardest and had managed to not complain more than once. A warning swat from Angeal here and there was motivational enough.

"I'm sorry. I will prove myself to you Sir. I promise," I vowed, "but can we maybe take a nap first?"

Genesis chuckled, "Sometimes we are tested, not to show our weakness but to prove our strengths."

"Well she has failed in both of those departments," Angeal said.

"Aw come on that's just mean now!" She whined.

Angeal stopped and glared down at me, "Do you really want to argue with me at the moment?"

I trembled, "N-no Sir." He nodded and continued.

"Failure is an opportunity to begin again more intelligently," Genesis offered.

"We have to get to class," Angeal said.

Genesis smiled, "Goodbye my sweet princess, may your day be filled with joy."

I smiled and hugged Genesis, "As to you my sweet Prince."

"You're partnering with Zack today," Angeal warned.

"W-wait what? W-why?" I asked.

"He insisted," Angeal explained, "Something about repaying you."

I cringed, "No, Angeal come on. You can override his decision. Please? Anyone else Sir."

"I may be able to but I won't," Angeal spoke, "Besides you normally beg me to let you partner with Zack."

"Not when he's royally pissed off at me," I mumbled.

"It should be interesting," Angeal smirked. I rolled my eyes and he pushed me onto the mat, "Get started with your stretches." I thought momentarily of complaining about the fact that I definitely had my warmed up already but wisely I decided against it. Besides this felt amazing after what I'd just been through. I watched as the rest of the class began piling in. Please don't show up. Please don't show up. Damn. I curled my legs into my chest and rested my head on my knees. There, walking towards me, was a very angry looking Zack.

"G-good morning," I tried.

"Morning," He answered, "You ready for this?"

I whimpered, "Go easy on me?"

He smirked, "Not a chance."

"Alright today is a free sparring day, so partner up and begin. I will be walking around to assess both your skills and progress, and offer any instruction if necessary," Angeal spoke.

"Oh come on," I groaned, "A surprise exam on top of everything else!"

"Actually he has announced it twice now, my bad," Zach spoke. I glared at him angrily. I unsheathed my sword and lunged at him.

He quickly dodged my attack and pulled his out next, "What's the matter? You don't like not being told things either?"

"If I told you you wouldn't have helped me," I said blocking his sword with my own.

"So you used me?" He said, his sword just barely missing me as I ducked and rolled.

"No!" I answered, "W-well I didn't mean to."

"Talk with your weapons and not your mouths," Angeal spoke. Zack spun and kicked out my leg, caught me, and held his sword to my throat. Angeal shook his head.

I slumped my shoulders and in a feat of anger I retaliated. I elbowed Zack in the stomach, spun and kneed him before swinging my blade. But he caught my arm effortlessly and swung me around. I hit the mat hard and rolled. Before I could jump up Zack sat on me with his sword at my throat once more.

"Just like old times huh?" Zack smiled. I tried to struggle free but I was suppressed by his weight.

"Ugh! Yes! Get up fatty!" I kept trying to move beneath him but I couldn't move him.

"Fatty?" He asked thoughtfully, "I was never a fat kid."

"Well you are now," I said laughing.

"How dare you?" Zack asked. He took my sword away with one hand, "Remember what position you're in now?"

I giggled, "How can I not? Your fat butt is crushing me." Zack rolled his eyes.

"That's enough. Get up and go again," Angeal spoke.

Zack stood and pulled me up into his arms, "I'm sorry Zacky." After practice I was allowed to go home and sleep. I took a long bath before climbing into my warm bed. When I woke I finally felt renewed. I got dressed and jogged out to the living room. I was very excited to use the excuse of training to see my friends. I had much to discuss with them.

Just as I was about to leave Sephiroth called to me, "Amaya?"

I jumped and trembled, "I... I didn't see you there."

"And where exactly are you off too?" He asked.

"Uh... I was going to go train, if that's okay Sir?" I asked.

"Come," Sephiroth ordered. I quickly obeyed and stood in front of him nervously, biting my lip.

He pulled me down onto his lap, "Good idea, from the reports I received from Angeal it seems like you need all the training you can get." I blushed and looked away. I would have argued with anyone else but Sephiroth was different.

"In reality you are only going to see your friends, am I correct?" Sephiroth asked. I pouted as he saw right through me, as always, "Why not see me instead?" I blushed and tried to read his facial expression. As usual he gave nothing away. He took my chin and I held my breath, leaning in closely. His strong fingers traced my Jaw. He didn't seem angry with me. His touch felt very warm and soothing. His thumb traced my lips next and was then replaced with something softer. I must be dreaming. He pulled away and my wide eyes opened quickly.

"Do you want more?" He asked. I nodded.

He grinned and scooped me up, turning me so that I was now lying on the couch. He hovered over me and brushed the hair out of my face before kissing me once more. It was a deep slow kiss that led my body to react to his so that we were now fully touching. His body rubbing against my own. Then the worst noise in the entire would ruined it.

I heard the beeping noise and watched as he checked it, "I have to go now. Go train," He warned strictly. He changed immediately from the Sephiroth I had been delighted to see only a minute before.

"W-what? But I thought," I began feeling disappointed.

"Now Amaya, don't make me tell you again," He answered sharply. I quickly got up and made it out the door before him.

He followed a moment later, "The training area is in the opposite direction."

I ducked my head, "B-but I wanted to go get Cloud and Zack."

"Fine. But be quick about it. If you are slow I will know," He said.

I nodded, "Yes Sir." I hurried off in the direction of their room. Cloud answered the door and I smiled at him.

"Come in," He said, "Everything's set right?"

I nodded, "Yes all is in order."

"For what?" Zack asked. We stiffened.

"U-um at the training area," I tried. He looked like he had just gotten out of the shower. His hair glistened as he shook a towel through it.

He stopped abruptly at my response and crossed his arms, "Oh really? Cloud is that so?"

Cloud cringed, "Yeah."

"What's going on? I want to know now," He ordered.

"Fine, but on the way to the training area. If I take much longer Sephiroth will be angry with me," I agreed.

He quickly through a shirt on and we were off, "What are you two planning?"

"Well you know that mission you've been talking about for this weekend?" I asked, formulating a plan in my head.

"Yeah what about it?" He asked.

"Well Cloud and I are going, but we wanted to keep it a surprise," I said.

"Yeah thanks a lot for ruining it," Cloud said.

Then he asked the question I had feared, "Awesome so you got it approved?"

"Yup," Cloud said proudly.

"We sure did," I lied. He crossed his arms at me, "Oh come on! It's not that unbelievable!"

"Amaya Hewley, report to the General's office immediately, Amaya Hewley to the General's office," Angeal called over the speaker.

"Really?" Zack asked.

"I-it could be about anything. He doesn't sound angry does he?" I asked. Cloud looked at me with pity and Zack shrugged.

"Amaya Hewley to the General's office now!" Angeal called.

I shook, "Oh my, he is pissed. I have to go!" I ran to Sephiroth's office at full speed. I knocked on the door gently.

"Get in here," Angeal called.

"Yes Sir," I answered as I stepped in and greeted them both by nodding respectfully, "Good afternoon Sir, Sir."

"Good afternoon Amaya," Sephiroth played along. I knew I was in dangerous waters and wondered how long I could hold off the sharks.

Angeal stood with his arms crossed over his broad chest, "Is there anything you would like to tell us?"

"Not particularly," I answered as sweetly as possible as I was playing with my hands.

"Why you little..." Angeal began.

"Don't lose your cool Angeal. You know how Amaya is, she just needs a little persuasion, and then she'll tell you everything you want to know," Sephiroth spoke. I stopped smirking instantly.

"Well then, I have just the thing," Angeal said.

Angeal grabbed my arm, led me to a chair, and swung me over his lap before I could answer, "No wait!"

He gave me five swats before my brain caught up to the situation, "I'll tell you! Just stop!"

Angeal paused, "We're listening."

"I signed up for a mission this weekend!" I blurted.

"No, really?" Sephiroth asked, "The weird thing was that you never asked me, so why am I just finding this out now?"

"Because you just read your lists, really Sephiroth it's not my fault you procrastinated so long," I grinned.

"Angeal?" Sephiroth spoke elegantly.

"OW! OW! OW! Okayyy I'm sorry! Ow!" I cried.

"Now would you like to try that again?" Angeal asked.

"Okay so I maybe was hoping that you wouldn't notice, and that you didn't check the lists that closely," I tried.

"Hmmm... maybe... But what I found really suspicious was that Angeal didn't seem to hear about it either... Yet..." Sephiroth held out the paper and Angeal took it.

Angeal showed me the mission request form, "That's odd. I don't remember you talking to me about it either. But somehow my name appears to be signed as your instructor? Isn't that odd Amaya?"

I don't know when I decided to become so bold but I responded, "Great you two, Sephiroth's a procrastinator, and it's not my fault you old men have amnesia."

Angeal's eyes blazed with rage as he quickly pulled down my training pants, "W-wait! I was just kidding! No!" I tried to struggle but he held me in place effortlessly. Soon my skin felt like it was on fire and I regretted every word I had spoken.

"Okay Okay I forged the signature and I'm sorry!" I tried.

"Angeal," Sephiroth called a minute later, "There was something else that seemed off with this wasn't there?"

"Oh no," I spoke out loud, "There's nothing else I mean it!"

"You mean it?" Sephiroth asked, "But you don't swear to it."

"Oh come on now you're just being senile too," I tried, hoping to distract them. Angeal continued with the smacks but just until Sephiroth made it to us and ripped me from his lap.

He stood me on the tips of my toes and his face bent down an inch away from mine, "I've had it with these games of yours, do you understand?"

I nodded fiercely, "I'm sorry." He sat on the edge of his desk and bent me over his leg before beginning to whack me himself.

"Ow! No, no please! Sephy! OW! General! I'm sorry!" I tried. He lifted me up and put his finger to his lips.

Angeal held the button down to the intercom, "Cloud Strife, please report to the General's office." Sephiroth quickly held my mouth with his hand muffling my voice as I tried to scream "NO!" He looked at me angrily before releasing my mouth.

"No Sephy, please he had nothing to do with this!" I tried.

Zack and Cloud were still training, and hoping their friend would be done soon when they heard the announcement.

"What did you do?" Zack asked.

"Nothing!" Cloud tried.

"Cloud?" Zack spoke sternly grabbing him by his ear.

"Ow! Zack!" He cried as his roommate and mentor pulled him along, "Zack please let go."

"What did you do Cloud?" Zack asked shaking his ear roughly.

"OW! I got permission to go on the mission I did!" Cloud tried.

"But Amaya didn't?" Zack asked.

"N-no," He answered honestly, knowing the cat was already out of the bag.

"Then what did you do Cloud?" Zack asked turning down the hallway.

"What are you doing let go of me?" Cloud struggled as he was pushed into the office.

"Cloud Strife," Angeal spoke with authority as Cloud was thrown into the room.

"Y-yes?" Cloud asked.

"Did you forge my signature on Amaya's form?" Angeal asked.

"No way! That's what you did? You idiots!" Zack yelled.

Angeal smirked, "Zack we will send them to train with you when we are done here." Zack nodded and glared at both of us.

"Don't go easy on them," Sephiroth ordered, even though he kept his eyes on me, and his arms wrapped around my mid section securely.

"Trust me. I won't," Zack answered upon exiting.

I shuddered and leaned into Sephiroth's chest,"I'm sorry." He pulled me around and held my wrists in his hands as I pouted.

"Your punishment isn't even close to being over with Amaya," He said.

I pouted more but nodded, "How did you find out?"

"Well first off I check every inch of paperwork very carefully, then when I realized your name was there on the list but you never spoke with me about it first, which is a very big no-no, I figured that part out. Then I checked the personal form with Angeal just to verify, and oh was he livid when he realized what you had done. On top of that I am the one who taught you how to write, so I knew that scribbling was not your handwriting and it indeed looked like a male's writing. Since Zack turned in his paperwork a long time ago, and Cloud is really your only other friend, putting the rest together was easy," Sephiroth explained.

Angeal grabbed Cloud and pulled him over next to me, "Do you two realize what you've done?"

"Well yeah Angeal, you two are the ones who just found out," I answered.

Sephiroth swatted me hard with each word, "That. Is. Enough!"

I gasped and grabbed his arm whimpering, "I'm sorry."

"If I were to report this you two could be suspended, or worse," Angeal said.

Cloud's face turned dark, he would never be able to return home with that much shame, "So what will you do?"

"Please! I convinced him, this is all my fault, blame me!" I cried. If I was kicked out of SOLDIER, my family would still be there. It would be lonely being stuck in the room by myself but I could manage. I knew they would never leave me. But this was Cloud's chance and I knew it meant everything to him.

"I have to cover it up of course, I would do anything for you Amaya. But you both are in serious serious trouble for this," He said,"Stay here and don't move."

Sephiroth and Angeal disappeared behind us, "Cloud I am so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted to finally prove myself to Angeal and Sephiroth."

"I know," Cloud agreed, "I don't blame you." We heard them rummaging through the closet behind us and they both returned, each carrying a heavy wooden paddle. My shoulders slumped but Cloud rose up, standing as straight as possible.

"Both of you know that doing this proved nothing to us, besides that you need more discipline right?" Angeal asked.

"Yes Sir," I answered.

"Yes Sir. I am willing to accept any punishment you feel fit. Thank you sir for not giving up on me," Cloud spoke bravely.

Angeal nodded, "You have potential kid. That is why I approved you to go on that mission. Sadly that potential is sometimes overrode by your serious lack of judgement."

"I know Sir, I am sorry. I will try harder from now on," Cloud promised. Angeal pulled him forward a step and bent him over the desk. Cloud folded his arms obediently and waited.

"Would you have let me go?" I asked angrily balling my hands into fists.

"Amaya now is not the time for that discussion," He stated.

I threw my arm across angrily, "Why not?"

Sephiroth spoke in my ear sending chills down my spine, "Bend over the desk and cooperate unless you want this to be harder on yourself. We will discuss this later." I angrily crossed my arms and bent over the desk waiting for the first swat to come. When it did I was surprised by the amount of force behind it and how much it stung. They hardly ever felt the need to use implements on me and I knew when they did that I had pushed them way too far. The first swat made Cloud hiss and brought tears to my eyes instantly. By the fourth those tears began to fall slowly. I hated being punished this way, the cold hard table was nothing compared to the warmth and closeness of being held in someone's lap or arms. When I was punished in that way, I could still feel the care and protection, but now I felt this distance. Why had I been so stupid? If I just asked to go on the mission to begin with. Nine swats in and I managed to still keep myself from pleading or arguing. As I suspected, after the tenth we were allowed to stand. I quickly tried to rub the sting away and dry my eyes. I looked at Cloud and realized that a few tears had escaped him too.

"Switch places," Angeal ordered. I looked at Cloud and started to cry, "W-what?"

"Do it now," Sephiroth ordered. We looked at each other solemnly. Cloud stepped around me and I moved over.

"Guys please don't do this, we are really sorry," I tried. Cloud nodded from where he was bent over the table but he did not protest out loud. I knew he was fighting to hide his emotions and seem strong. This was a lesson I had not yet learned to do around my family.

"You are a member of SOLDIER Amaya, act like one," Angeal warned.

"You don't treat me like one! You won't even let me do easy level missions without questioning me!" I yelled. Cloud grabbed my wrist and shook his head. I let a few more tears escape before turning back to the desk as I was ordered, "Fine, if you want me to be a mindless robot I will." Ten more followed and it was over. Angeal put out his arms but I brushed past them. I was surprised when Cloud turned and Angeal opened his arms to him.

Cloud gratefully accepted and allowed Angeal to hold him for a moment, "I'm so sorry Sir. You have done so much for me and I failed you." Another tear escaped my eyes but I quickly brushed it away. I knew I was lucky to have them in my life but I didn't want to seem weak. Sephiroth looked at me but I looked away.

"And you?" Sephiroth asked approaching me.

I avoided his gaze, "I apologize."

"Is that all you want to say?" He asked.

My lip quivered, "I won't disappoint you again Sir."

"You stubborn girl! When will you learn?" My eyes widened at the admonishment and quickly focused on him. When I noticed he was coming at me I quickly backed away and tripped. He grabbed my arm before I could fall and pulled me up once more. He gave me a shake to get my attention, "Soldiers die every day even on easy level missions! We just don't want to lose you. Don't you know that by now?" This time he laid his forehead on mine and sighed. I couldn't help the tears that escaped.

I hugged him tightly, "I love you Sephy, and I'm so sorry!" He held me as I cried, wrapping his arms and head around me protectively. After a few minutes passed we turned to the couch and Sephiroth sat me on his lap.

He grinned and purred in my ear, "Do you remember what happened last time we sat on one of these couches."

I giggled and pulled away blushing deeply at his words, "I do it was only a couple of hours ago, and I'm not the one with amnesia."

Cloud sat beside us and Angeal spoke, "You three including Zack, can not mention this incident to any one. You will go on the mission as planned because if you didn't then it would look suspicious. I will be your squad leader, and your general will be there as a trainer and an inspiration to the soldiers there. The five of us will be tent mates so do not think you are going to get away with anything on this mission. I intend to judge you harshly and hold you to higher standards then any of the other participants understood?"

"Yes Sir," Cloud answered.

I smirked, "Sounds fun to me." Angeal gave me a playful glare.

"Oh right, Yes Sir," I answered.

"Good, now off to training," Angeal said. We groaned and stood.

Sephiroth gave me a playful swat as I got up and I whimpered, "Meanie."

"You deserve it," He said.

I smirked, "Always. Will you be home tonight?"

He nodded, "I will later so hurry back. That means don't piss off Zack too bad."

"Can't you just call me over the speakers and get me out of it?" I asked evilly.

"You are so bad," He said, "Maybe you should stay here for a while?"

"Oh no no I'm good," I smiled running for the door. Angeal grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too and I will make you proud I promise," I said.

He smirked, "Keep trying, that's what makes me proud."

"Okay Genesis," I teased.

He pushed me away and swatted me, "Get moving." I laughed and followed Cloud out the door.

I tried to rub all of the sting out, "Man they really got us good huh?"

Cloud smirked and shook his head, "Yeah I'm just not looking forward to what Zack's going to put us through."

I looped my arm through his and smiled, "We got this."

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Zack you already made us do a hundred squats and ten laps, can't we be done yet?" I pleaded.

"I have been given full jurisdiction over you two and ordered not to go easy on you so I'm going to say no on that. But nice try," Zack said.

"Oh come on Zacky, please?" I asked.

"Don't Zacky me Amaya it won't work. I'm still irritated with you at the moment, and now for more than one reason. Besides if I let you off easy Sephiroth would probably have my ass next," Zack said.

I wondered briefly if Sephiroth would care after the talk about hurrying home until I heard Cloud whisper, "Again." I giggled.

"Excuse me?" Zack asked approaching Cloud dangerously.

"Nothing," Cloud put his hands up defensively, "Nothing at all."

Zack towered over Cloud who shrunk away, "Are you trying to test me soldier?"

"No Sir, it just came out I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it honestly," Cloud spoke.

"Drop and give me fifty," Zack ordered, "You too!"

"Aw come on I didn't do anything," I spoke as I got down and began the push-ups, "Thanks a lot Cloud."

"You're the reason all of us have been in this mess the last couple of days. Therefore, I believe you did plenty," Zack said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Amaya," Cloud retorted.

I spoke between pushes, "Okay okay. Let's not. Play the. Blame game. Here guys."

"Says the one who would lose," Zack said.

"Yeah," Cloud agreed.

"Okay. I'm sorry. Please don't. Be angry anymore? I love you guys," I continued to speak in between.

Zack sighed, "I love you too Amaya."

"Yeah me too," Cloud answered.

"Forgiven?" I asked.

"Absolutely," Zack answered.

"Of course," Cloud replied. I beamed with joy as I finished the push-ups.

"Alright warm up finished," Zack smirked playfully.

"What?" Cloud asked shocked.

"Warm up," I asked, "Zack please tell me you're not serious. I was up all night remember, and we have practice in the morning too!"

It was Zack's turn to laugh, "I got you guys. The looks on your faces! Priceless. Soldiers dismissed."

I glared at him playfully as I walked by, "I'll get my revenge tomorrow in class."

"I'm looking forward to it weakling," Zack answered.

"I'll make you regret those words Fair… after I've slept," I warned.

He smirked, "Bring it on little girl."

When I got back to our room the general was waiting for me on the couch. By that I mean he wore that expression; the serious stern face he wore on duty. I approached cautiously and sat down beside him but he didn't make a move towards me.

He just sat and sipped at his tea, "How was practice?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and pulled away. There was no emotion in his voice, just a straight up formal question. I answered formally out of instinct, "It went well Sir." I wondered what was wrong. Why wasn't he all over me like I had imagined. The first day he makes a move towards me after all these years of waiting and now this? I wanted to scream. Did I do something else wrong? Did I smell bad after practice? I just showered right before… What the hell was going on?

"You should sleep. You didn't get a chance last night and you have an early training session tomorrow morning," He spoke deadpan.

I nodded and fought back the tears that threatened to fall. I was tired and way too emotional to deal with this. I stood and headed towards my room, "Goodnight Sir."

But when I got to my door I stopped and spun around. I couldn't help it, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Go to bed Amaya," He ordered.

I almost did but I spun around once more, "No. Why won't you tell me?"

"Now Amaya!" Sephiroth raised his voice. I glared at him and slammed my door shut.

Before I could even reach my bed it opened again and he grabbed a hold of my wrist, "Young lady you know better than to disrespect me like that. Do you need a repeat of earlier?"

"Young lady?" I snapped pushing him away from me. In his astonishment he let go of his hold on me, "You sound just like Angeal!" My hands were balled into fists at my side.

"And which repeat of earlier are we talking about here?" I asked knowing fully well what his threat had entailed, "Because if you mean the part where you held me and kissed me…" My voice grew softer and trailed off.

"That never happened," Sephiroth spoke with authority, "That would be inappropriate for a lot of reasons."

"But it did happen, and I enjoyed it. Do you know how long I waited for this day to come? For you to finally stop treating me like a little girl," I asked. I couldn't stop the tears now that were streaming down my face.

"It's impossible Amaya," Sephiroth tried.

"Stop there. My name… You gave it to me. I remember Sephy. Night rain… you named me, and I have loved you ever since that day. Why can't you see that?" I tried.

"I do see that, but I don't love you," He spoke as he looked away, "Not in that way. You are like family to me. Nothing more."

"You're lying! In Zack and Cloud's room, and this morning, right out there," I tried.

"I made a mistake," Sephiroth spoke, "It won't happen again."

"Get out," I whispered shakily.

"Excuse me?" He asked angrily.

I had never talked or acted like this towards him and I hesitated, "Please?" He looked like he was going to hug me and I shook my head. He turned and shut the door quietly behind him. I stared at the door momentarily before letting out the breath I had been holding. That's when the real tears came. I woke up the next morning with my head pounding.

I got dressed and tried to leave quietly but Sephiroth stood in the kitchen, "Come eat." I tried to ignore him as I headed for the door, "That's an order."

I rolled my eyes and walked back into the kitchen. I flinched at the light and he grabbed my chin in his hand. He studied my eyes for a brief second before shaking his head. I tried to pull away but he held me there. I looked at him pleadingly.

"Maybe we can get you out of this mission," He began as if he just realized something, "If we say you're ill."

"No," I tried. This time I managed to pull myself away but I knew it was only because he let me.

"Amaya if you don't have enough sleep it can be very dangerous to-" He started.

"I'll sleep tonight!" I threw my hands down at my sides, "You're actually serious?"

Sephiroth nodded, "I am. As general and your guardian I have the right to decide what is best for you."

"No please Sephiroth you can't do this!" I tried.

"Amaya you need to control yourself this instant," He warned.

"Please Sir! I'm begging you. Don't do this to me. Don't take away this one thing that I have to-" I started tearing up.

"That's enough. You need more sleep. Now go back to bed," He warned.

"Sir I have practice," I tried, "I must go or I'll be late."

"You must go back to your room Amaya," Sephiroth tried. I glared at him and shook my head before running out the door.

"Amaya!" He called after me. I fled as swiftly as I could, sprinting towards the steps and not daring to chance it with the elevator.

My heart raced, I could hear his footsteps drawing closer and I knew when I reached the first landing that the sound of the staircase door shutting was not just an echo yet still I tried. He caught up with me and grabbed my arm by the time I made it to the second landing.

"Go back upstairs and get into bed now," He ordered.

"No!" I pulled away from him and started to cry, "Please you can't!" I struggled with him for a moment before we heard the staircase door open beside us.

"Amaya what's going on?" Zack asked quickly. He could see that I was in distress, "Come on. We have to make it to practice or Angeal will have both our asses."

I nodded and Sephiroth released me, "We will discuss this insubordination later. I am giving you one chance Amaya. If I hear one bad word from Angeal, or you aren't home and asleep when I get back then there will be no mission, understood?"

I nodded and wiped my eyes with my hands, "Yes Sir. Thank you Sir."

"What the hell was that about?" Zack asked as we descended the stairs together.

"I don't want to talk about it," I responded.

"Well considering I just saved your ass I think I deserve an explanation," He spoke.

I sighed, "Fine but later okay? After class." He consented.

I tried my best to hide the tears during the warm up but Angeal's keen eyes never missed a thing, "Amaya can I speak with you?"

"Sir!" I acknowledged him as I jogged off after him. He walked to the front and slipped down the hall to the office, out of earshot from the others.

"What is it Sir?" I asked knowingly.

"Cut it out. I've known you since you were a little girl. Now tell me what's wrong," He said.

I wiped my eyes quickly and shook my head, "It's nothing Sir."

"Well in that case maybe I should phone the general and ask him?"

I shook my head quickly, "No Sir, please don't!"

"Then explain yourself to me," He warned.

"I'm just tired Sir. I didn't sleep well last night, and the general threatened to take me off the mission due to illness. Please Sir. You can't tell him about this. I'll get myself under control I swear," I tried. I was surprised when he pulled me into an unexpected hug. I started crying at full force immediately. He rubbed my back and hushed me.

"You know that you could tell me if anything else was wrong right?" He asked.

"Yes Sir. I know that. I'm just being overly emotional. When he threatened to... I just lost it... All I want is a chance. Please Sir, don't let him take that chance away from me." I felt guilty going behind Sephiroth's back but I just needed some assurance that everything would be alright.

"Take a minute to pull yourself together soldier and then come join us," He said patting my shoulder. I nodded and wiped the tears away quickly. I took a few deep and calming breaths and then jogged back into the arena to take my place beside Zack. I did my best to not say a word until we started sparring. Zack was partnered with me as per usual and I quickly realized he wasn't using his full strength when I wasn't thrown back in the first five minutes.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He lunged at me and I dodged him easily, "What do you mean?"

"Don't hold back. You will only insult me," I defended.

"Insult you? I just... the condition you're in..." Zack started.

"No, I will never learn this way," I tried.

Angeal nodded, "She's right. Give her all you got or you'll only be disgracing both of your names."

Zack smirked, "Well then. I'm on it!"

He lunged at me and this time I had to pull my sword up quickly to block his. I shook as I leaned my full weight on my blade countering against his attack. That's when I figured it out. I had him. I smirked at him and he returned it with a grin of his own.

"Hmph," I released the pressure and spun around causing him to stumble forward into my place. I swung my leg out swiftly, catching him when he was off balance, and he fell. By the time he flipped around my sword was waiting for him at his throat.

His shoulders slumped and he nodded in approval. I grinned widely and bit my lip. Finally I had defeated Zack once.

I looked at Angeal who nodded as well, "Well than I believe that may have just bumped up your levels. You finally got him so that makes it what 5,000 wins for Zack to 1 win for you?"

"More like 5 million," Zack smirked as he held out his hand. I took it and helped him up.

"My point is don't get cocky you still have a long way to go Amaya," Angeal said.

"Oh come on Sir you have to admit that was pretty awesome," I tried.

Angeal smirked, "I'll let your attitude slide this once. Zack take care of her for me."

"I'm on it!" Zack said.

I laughed and pulled my sword once more, "Yeah that's what you said a minute ago. Right before I showed you what the floor tastes like."

He laughed, "Yeah well enjoy it because I won't let it happen again." I managed to only lose a few more times before Angeal called it quits.

"Line up at attention!" Angeal called. We all ran to our spots in line, "At ease Soldiers." We shifted into a more relaxed stance and waited for the announcements.

"Alright Soldiers, I am glad to see that you are all progressing well. A few of you even managed to impress me today so keep it up," Angeal said looking at me. I beamed with pride at his words but remained still.

"Alright I would like two groups formed. Group one on the right will not be attending this weekend's mission. Group two on the left will be," Angeal said.

"Sir!" We all shuffled into our places.

"Very good, Group one, dismissed!" He called. The larger group left so only about twenty of us remained.

"Sir," They answered before departing.

"Alright, those of you remaining have been chosen to represent soldier during this mission. Even though it is a rather low level mission we will be watching to judge your progress and your participation during this assignment. The general and I will be keeping a close eye on all of you. It is your duty to stay alert, protect each other, and be useful in any way that you can. This is your chance to claim your honor. For some of you this may be a step towards fulfilling your dreams. My point is that you should not take this mission lightly. Speaking of which I would like to remind you that you can't always trust the level of the mission to determine the outcome. Anything could happen at any time out on the field so it is very important that you all keep on your toes. You will be given the day off tomorrow to build up your energy, use it wisely. I will see all of you bright and early Friday morning at stop C. Don't be late."

"Sir!" I tried to leave but Zack grabbed my wrist, "Wait I'm coming with you." I gave him a weak smile and nodded.

"Amaya?" Angeal called.

"Sir?" I asked returning to him confused.

"What's going on you never leave right away after class?" He asked.

"Um... Seph... General Sephiroth told me to go home and rest," I answered.

"He did, and he looked pretty serious about it. What did you do to piss him off so badly?" Zack asked.

"Zack," I whined.

He put his hands in the air, "My bad."

"Guys it was nothing. I am fine. I just need to rest okay?" I asked.

Angeal nodded, "You may escort her back to her room for me." Zack smirked and nodded like Angeal didn't know he was already planning on it. He had to get the details too. I gave him the partial story I gave Angeal earlier. The one that included his plan to take me off the mission and avoided the drama that was my life.

"No way could he do that! Angeal wouldn't stand for such a thing especially how you proved yourself to him today. Don't worry just get some rest," He assured me ruffling my hair.

I smirked and looked up at him through my messy bangs, "Thanks Zack. You really are a hero, to me anyways."

He smirked back, "One day it will be my official title."

"Oh yeah, how will Aerith feel about that?" I teased.

"Oh I'm sure she wouldn't mind being Mrs. Hero," He answered proudly, "Now off to bed you. Before you wind up in more trouble." I smirked and obeyed.

Curling up into my covers now felt more like a blessing than a punishment. The warm blankets engulfed me and I fell asleep quickly. I only remember waking once when I felt a warm hand caressing my hair. My eyelids fluttered but I refused to open them for fear of the feeling ending to soon.

 **Please review guys! Sorry but I wanted to write a fic that seemed more realistic then fantasy like therefore they can't just be together so easily. It hurts me too.**


	5. Chapter 5

When I awoke next it was already late into the morning. I stretched and looked at the clock which read 10:51. My eyes widened. I really needed that and was grateful for our day off. I grabbed my towel and slipped into the shower. The hot water did wonders for me and I finally felt like myself again.

As I walked back towards my room Sephiroth's door opened and he stepped out in front of me, "So you're finally awake?" I brushed past him but he grabbed my free wrist as the other clutched the towel together.

"Amaya please. Is this really how you want things to be between us?" He asked.

I wanted to argue with him, to tell him that he knew what I wanted and he was the cause of this whole situation but I refrained. I sighed, "No Sir."

"Good," He said, "Because I've missed you."

I smiled and hugged him. My hair was still wet and I giggled when he tried to jerk away, "I missed you too."

He looked down at his clothes that were now damp, "Oh you are so mean."

I giggled again and he pulled off his jacket, revealing his body even more than usual. His muscles tightened as he flexed.

"Not as mean as you," I whispered breathily.

He stopped and looked at me quickly assessing the situation. He smirked. There I was standing in a towel still pretty wet, and there he was shirtless and damp. We had been comfortable with situations like this. I grew up with him so we had been in worse. But now… as I stared longingly at him, and his eyes bore into mine with an emotion that could not be mistaken for anything less than passion if not lust itself…

My heart ached when he turned away, breaking the contact between us, "I'll go make you bre- Lunch."

I nodded, "O-of course thanks."

I shut my door behind me and smirked. Maybe if I just waited long enough. It was obvious now that he did have the same feelings. He was doing his best to hold them back but he had lied. Just now the most innocent interaction had turned into a moment. A moment where we both showed the same feelings at the same time, it was beautiful. I hurried to get dressed before joining him in the kitchen, "So then, do you have a day off as well?"

"Weird huh?" He smirked.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Are you going to train today?" Sephiroth asked.

I looked at my feet and twisted one foot back and forth mumbling, "Well I wasn't planning on it."

"That's too bad. I was thinking about getting some time in mysel-" He began.

My eyes lit up at his insinuation, "Wait what? Yes I would love to train today!"

"Are you sure?" He asked mockingly, "Because if you have better things to do…"

"No Sir! Nothing! Right here, I mean there with you! I mean ughhh you are going to make me beg aren't you? Fine! Please train with me Sir please!" I pleaded.

He smirked, "That's what I thought you'd say. But I won't go easy on you... so if you need your day off?"

I glared at him and sighed, "No! I'm fine, I slept plenty. Please take me with you?"

"Fine eat your breakfast you have a big day ahead of you," He said pushing a plate in front of me.

An hour later we were on our way to one of the training rooms.

He chuckled, "I guess this won't be too bad of an inconvenience. Besides I did hear you beat Zack Fair yesterday."

I grinned this time and shrugged my shoulders, "that was nothing. I can take that mutt any day."

"Oh really?" Called a voice from behind me.

I cringed and scrunched my eyes shut as a heavy hand fell on my shoulder, and another pair of footsteps fell in line beside mine. I bit my lip, maybe if I'm just really quiet he'll go away. I peeked at him and he smirked.

"H-heyyy Zacky how's it going?" I asked we had already made eye contact so there was no going back now.

He smirked, "Well I have some errands to run for Angeal but tonight it seems I have to put an obnoxious little puppy back in her place, you know, show her who the real top dog is."

"W-what do you mean?" I smirked.

He winked jogging backwards on aahead of us, "You'll see. I have to defend my honor. I can be pretty proud, for a mutt. Catch ya later!" He turned and disappeared into the stairwell.

I sighed when he left, "This is going to be a long day." Sephiroth chuckled. "Hey wait a minute!" I pointed accusingly, "You set me up! You knew he was there didn't you?"

Sephiroth smirked, "Maybe, but what are you going to do about it? Puppy."

"Oh you wait you're going to regret that mister!" I teased.

Sephiroth grinned, "Oh really? We will see."

"No you will see, it's been a while since we've trained together, you wait!" I answered cockily.

"AHHHHHH!" Half an hour later I was thrown into the padded wall of the 'nice' training area for about the one hundredth time. This was considered the 'nice' area because of the padding, that to beginners was meant to make things less scary but to me...

"Uhhh!" I grunted picking myself up off the floor for what had to be the 101st time. For me it meant my opponent could throw me as may times as they pleased without worrying about any 'permanent damage' since the floors were padded as well.

"Come on, I thought you were going to make me regret what happened earlier?" Sephiroth taunted.

I glared at him, all perfect and not out of breath in the least, "Y-you will. You'll see!"

"Maybe you just need to take this more seriously," Sephiroth teased. I growled at him becoming more angry every minute.

I lunged at him but he dodged it, "I am taking this seriously!" I stumbled but caught myself before I could fall on my face. He grabbed my arm and flipped me over his shoulder effortlessly. Even through the padding, that one hurt. I smirked and tried to side sweep his leg but he stood strong, "Ughhhh! Sephy!"

"So in a real match you would just wine at your opponent? Then what? Would they defeat themselves?" Sephiroth asked. I rolled my eyes, "You're such a..." I stood and threw a punch which he just barely dodged before pinning me up against the wall.

"A what?" He asked. He had both my wrists pinned securely in one hand.

I tried to kick him but he pinned my leg with his, "A what?"

I tried not to get caught in the moment but the pressure of his body against mine became a major distraction as he whispered, "A what?"

I tilted my head back, his words were enough to send sparks through my body. I did not want this moment to end but I knew I had an advantage and I had to take it. I let my body relax in his for just a split moment, long enough for him to let his guard down then with a sly gleam in my eye I kicked him hard in his side with my free leg. He stumbled back and I smirked sticking my tongue out at him. He recovered and bit his lip, shaking his head, "Oh little girl... You will pay for that one!" I squealed and ran in the opposite direction as he chased me but my running was slowed by my laughing and he was a lot taller than me. He caught me quickly and pinned me to the ground tickling me.

"N-no! Sephy! St-Stop! Sephy stop!" I tried between laughs. When trying to block him didn't work I did my best to roll away but he grabbed me and scooped me back toward him effortlessly. Now the man I adored was leaning over me his face inches from me as he held me in his arm on the floor. My breath hitched and I pulled my eyes away from his while turning my neck to the side and blushing deeply. I arched my back and awaited his response. His free tickling hand had paused and now lingered on my stomach and slowly traced its way down to my waist before he froze.

"We can't," he whispered breathlessly.

"We can. You are the general you can do whatever or whoever you want," I blurted without thinking.

He narrowed his eyes and looked at me shocked as if I was a toddler that had just swore in front of him. My eyes widened. I had not meant to say that. It just slipped out.

He smirked obviously understanding, "You never cease to surprise me... you really have grown up haven't you?"

I smirked and nodded back and for a second his hand felt more determined but he blinked and dropped me quickly as he regained his composure and stood up, turning towards the exit. I whimpered.

He grinned at me over his shoulder, "Still just a puppy... Still so innocent... You're dismissed soldier enjoy the rest of your day off."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" I called after him. With a wave of his hand he left. I growled and stood punching the wall angrily. I felt like I would explode with all of my thoughts bottled up inside and no answers. I had to talk to someone but who? Sephiroth won't answer me and Angeal and Genesis were out of the question. Zack would listen but I didn't want him getting all judgey and overprotective. That left one person... Cloud. I ran to his room as quickly as I could and banged on the door urgently hoping he would answer before I had the nerve to change my mind and bolt for it.

To my luck he responded quickly, "Amaya what's wrong?"

"Zack's not back yet is he?" I asked glancing around the room.

"No. He said he might be back around dinner," Cloud assured me.

I glanced at the clock anxiously, "Good we have time."

Cloud smirked and shut the door. He sat on his bunk with his back against the wall and patted the spot next to him, "Spill it. What's wrong?"

I sat on the bed next to him and fidgeted, "How did you know something is wrong?"

"Because I know you Amaya and I can tell you've been on edge for weeks," Cloud answered. I sighed and told him all about the situation with Sephy glazing over the more intimate parts and he waited patiently for me to finish, "So what do I do?"

"Wow umm..." Cloud started.

"Thanks that iss loads of help you're awesome," I answered sarcastically.

"Well give me a minute would ya? This is a lot to process you and Sephy," Cloud blushed bright red, "The general! Never tell him or anyone else I called him that he would kill me..."

I laughed and nodded, "Yeah it's okay, go on."

"Well you do get a glazed look in your eyes when he speaks but he has that effect on a lot of people so I never noticed or thought for a second that..." he said.

"Okay fine I get it. It's innappropriate I am just a kid and he is way out of my league anyways," I said.

"No Amaya it's not that at all. You're beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have you. It's just the General is very proud and he," Cloud tried.

"Can have any girl or guy he wants," I interjected.

"No, well yes," We both giggled, "But that's not what I was going to say. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amaya asked.

"Well he's kind of a player," Cloud said.

I looked at him shocked, "What? No he's not I have lived with him since I was little. I've never even seen one girlfriend."

Cloud smirked, "Exactly. But how many times has he not came home or have you been with Angeal or Genesis."

"A lot but... No... he's just busy," I tried.

Cloud shook his head, "Sorry Amaya. Did you really think for a second that General Sephiroth is a virgin?"

I looked down at my lap then curled my legs into my chest, "No, maybe. but it is one-sided then."

Cloud shook his head, "No Amaya From what you've told me I thought maybe he might be interested for sure but it's just... he's not usually interested in nice girls like you."

"Nice girls like me? They raised me this way! All of them. What, you mean because I'm a..." I stopped unable to say the v word.

He nodded,"That and you're not interested in one night stands."

"He never gave me a chance!" Amaya tried.

Cloud shook his head, "That's not what you want Amaya."

"How do you know?" I asked trying to act like I didn't care.

He sighed, "Because I know you and right at this moment you are trying to convince yourself that if you could only get that far then maybe you could convince him or change him, and I'm not saying you won't one day but for now... I wouldn't try. Just let things play out and see how they go. Maybe he will come around one day."

I nodded and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall at any second, "You're right. I'm just being weak. Soldiers aren't weak," I said mentally shaking myself.

"Hey you're not weak. Feeling something is not being weak it's being human. Soldier or not we are still human... mostly," Cloud smirked.

I nodded, "Thanks. I better get back before Zack gets here. Maybe if he can't find me I won't have to go train with him tonight. Distract him for me would you?"

"What did you do?" Cloud smirked.

"I may have called him a mutt and said that I could take him any day," I answered.

Cloud laughed, "Wow really? You have guts girl."

"I was tricked! Sephiroth new he was behind us and I didn't so he egged me on," I explained.

Cloud laughed, "That sounds more like it. Well I will see you tomorrow then. I am stoked for this."

I smiled and stood, "Yeah well for what we had to go through to get me in we deserve it." He laughed and walked me to the door. I got one final hug in before leaving, "Thanks so much Cloud. I really needed to talk to someone I am so glad it was you."

"Any time," Cloud answered.

I hurried back to our room as fast as possible. Hoping to avoid Zack and anyone else who would keep me from spending more time with my Sephy. I walked in and saw him sitting on the couch with his back towards me. I shut the door as quietly as possible and crept up behind him.

Just when I was about to put my arms around him he grabbed me and flipped me into his lap. "Ahh!" I yelped.

He smirked holding me in his arms as I laughed, "What happened? I had you!"

He raised his eyebrows, "Clearly. The day you are able to sneak up on me is the day I call Angeal my angel."

I smirked smugly,"Angeal is an angel and he's all mine so you can't have him."

"You have all of us wrapped around your little finger you realize that right?"He asked.

"Of course I do Sephy. You're all mine and I won't let anyone else have you." I smirked but I couldn't help thinking about what Cloud had said.

Sephiroth frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I tried.

He growled and I trembled in his arms, "Don't make me force you to tell me."

I smiled at him and put my hand on his cheek, "I'm fine really." We sat there for a while in peace talking minimally until I must have fallen asleep still in his arms.

 **Please Review!!**


End file.
